ABSTRACT The Genomics core will provide consultation, DNA sequencing, and transcriptional profiling for analysis of both bacterial and mammalian whole genomes to the UW CF research community. The core will also provide data management and analysis tools and create access platforms to integrate data from the clinical and immunology cores, for human samples and bacterial isolates. The advent of ultra-high throughput nucleic acid sequencing technology allows a much greater ability to link disease-causing characteristics of pathogens to their genome-encoded (and expressed) origins. In addition, genetic variation of the human host has become more readily deduced with contemporary technology, even to the extent of sequencing all protein-coding regions of the genome [1, 2], and to measure relative transcript levels of all expressed genes using Illumina RNA-seq technology. The purpose of the Genomics Core is to promote access to technology necessary to use these approaches, and to analyze the data they generate.